


Forget me not (V x MC) pt. 1

by N_Chamomile



Series: Forget me not [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: The Mc/reader doesn't pick anyone in the game, because she is interested in V. Slowly, but surely V too develops feelings for her.





	1. Part 1

To him, she was only a tool –»the chosen one«, something to help him get to Rika. She was worthless. He knew how bad that sounded, he knew that she would probably get hurt and he was aware, that during this path, she might get hurt and get her heart broken.

It has been a few days, since she was able to become a part of the rfa. By now she was supposed to get attached to someone, by now she was supposed to be someone’s sun, like Rika used to be his sun. Though she was kind, nice and understanding, there were no signs of her falling for anyone in the rfa.

He was sure it would be Jumin, his childhood friend. Because he slowly saw how through every chat, his old friend seemed to warm up to her and change. But she, was indifferent. He started to check up on her through the cameras, though his eyesight was bad, he could still see her. As he looked at her, watched her every day, he noticed the small things that made her unique.

How – even if she was strong and almost heroic in the chat room, she would still cry herself sometimes to sleep. How she looked scared, but pretended to be alright for these strangers that she knew only a couple of days. How she answered every call, replied to every chat and how quickly she stole everyone’s heart.

She was lovely. She truly was.

Every morning she woke up early, opened the balcony and stretched out her arms as far as she could. She was very diligent at everything she did. At exactly the same hour, she would exercise a little, then make breakfast. Afterwards she would go to the city, return home and work. She looked the most happy when she was cooking – though he noticed she always prepared too much for one person. At those moments – he saw how truly lonely she looked.

It was day 4, by now she should be on one of the routes.

But she wasn’t.

What she would do was, always inquire about him. Silly questions; “What does V like to eat?”, “What is V’s favorite colour?”, “How long has V photographed?”, “Do you think V is lonely?”.

One morning she called Jumin and she asked him all sorts of questions about V, how she wondered if there is something she could do for him. Jumin knew, that she started to develop feelings for him. He stepped back, swallowed his emotions and decided that it was time. Time for his friend to be free. Free from all the guilt he felt, free from grief and finally once again experience joy and happiness.

But how, how would he even let them meet? They had to meet before the party, but how was that possible? Her location was top secret and only Seven and V knew where she was plus V was harder to find than Waldo.

Would V care if she was in danger? Or would he brush it off and as always just disappear. A plan was made between Seven and Jumin. She was to be in desperate danger, someone was planing to attack her. And all the while Seven could not get a hold of her phone, he could not see the cameras and how could he protect her, when all of the members went on a trip with Jumin?

Would he take the bait?

V received a call from Jumin, he sounded hectic, frantic. What is happening, what could make a man of steel - such as Jumin, sound so scared? At last he receives some information. No one can call her, her phone is dead, she is unreachable. Seven can’t see her through the cameras and they are getting threats from some organizations.

The name – it is not Mint eye, so he gets worried.If it’s not Mint eye, who is it? What should he do? Does he even care for a simple girl – a tool for the greater picture?

While he is in thought, without noticing he is already running to her, he hung up on Jumin and just keeps on running. He waves at a taxi »Take me to this address, as quickly as possible! «. Frantically he says the name of the address, he starts to tap his fingers on his knees. He begs the gods, to protect her. Though he doesn’t even know which god to pray to and why he is even praying.

But he has no time to wonder, he just needs to see HER. No one else, but her.

»Please be safe.«

Finally they are in front of the apartment. The taxi stops, he throws some money at the taxi driver and runs, no time for the elevator, he runs up the stairs. His mind is running wild, he runs and runs, each step is moving faster and faster. He comes to a halt, he is in front of the door now. Breathing heavily he starts to knock on the door. No answer, he hits on the door with his fist. Open, just open the door and please be safe. He thinks those thoughts all the while still hitting on the door. His breath is rigid, he can’t calm himself down. Why does he feel this way? Why does he care? Wasn’t she just a tool? 

“Ah, c’mon?! OPEN!!!”

When in one moment, suddenly the door opens and she stand there in front of him. She is fine. She looks ok, she looks safe.

She stands there in a beige one-piece dress, her hair is loose and wild, her cheeks are red - she probably ran to the door, and on her face is a big smile.

And then he notices, her eyes –a honey golden hue. »Hello! How may I help you? Are you alright?« She chirps. Her voice is soft and sweet, filled with worry and hm, joy? He doesn’t even say anything, he doesn’t let her speak, he just grabs her by the wrist pulls her close to him and embraces her.

The breath he held in for so long, he finally lets out. He holds her close, he holds her hard.

He feels her arms envelop him and squeezing tightly. He smells her – she smells divine. Vanilla – and peaches? She smells sweet like a bakery. But why does she let him hold her?

»Are you V?« A muffled question was heard, her head was nuzzled on his chest and he let out a small chuckle.

Slowly letting her go, he smiled down at her and nodded. »Yes, it’s me. I am sorry if I scared you, but you were unreachable on your phone?«

She smiled, took him by the hand and led him inside. »Why don’t you come on in?« She asked while slightly tilting her head to the side, slightly biting at her lower lip. Is that a sign of her being scared of rejection? How could he reject her offer? He did start to question her friendliness, how can she be so calm? But he just let her lead him inside.

He stumbled inside and he just couldn’t believe, how easily she wrapped herself around his heart. With such utter ease and with each smile she send his way, he felt himself warm up inside. From his clenching heart to every inch of his bones, to his toes and fingers. He was led inside the apartment, which he was used seeing from the past. But ever since she was inside it seemed different?

»Did you redecorate?« He asked silently while he was taking off his shoes.

A humming sound disappeared from her mouth and she gave him small a nod. »Ah, I did but only slightly. You see it seemed so bare and sterile in here. So I thought, some pictures, flowers and a nice fluffy carpet might help this place be more homely.« She turned around once, as though it wasn’t just the apartment that she was showing off, but also herself. »But, uhm, if you don’t like it, I can just, hm you know, put everything…« She started to wildly ramble and he could see a slight dust of pink on her cheeks, she was worried for his well being? Was she worried, that he might disapprove? How adorable.

Silly, silly girl. He took her hand to calm her down, but that only made her cheeks turn into a slightly deeper reddish colour. 

»I love…« he started and gazed into her eyes, a moment of silence passed, his heart clenched, and her gaze was directed at him – her gaze didn’t waver and he continued »what you did to this place, it’s very you, so refreshing and happy.«

A huge grin appeared on her face and she let out a tiny squeal. »That makes me so very, very happy! Ah, I made some lunch but I prepared too much would you, maybe, just maybe like to join me?«

Huh, so she did have a plan, did she? He wasn’t just invited inside without a proper reason. Ah, why not, what’s a small lunch between…..whatever they were.

»I would love to.« He replied as gently as he could.

In the next moment she urged him to the table, where he sat down and started to gaze around. She did an amazing job with the place. There were pictures of nature, of animals and…a cat? The carpets were colourful and fluffy. There seemed to be cushions everywhere he looked. It was all so cluttered, yet seemed so right. So colourful but so calming.

She skipped around and prepared all the dished in front of him. All were dishes he liked to eat. He looked at her, as she brought in the one thing he loved to eat the most and she grinned at him like a small child. He only chuckled and nodded. »So was the whole thing a scheme to get me to eat with you?« As he asked he tilted his head slightly and tried to look as angry as possible, might as well teach her a lesson. Yet, she did something he never expected her to do. She grabbed his face, defiantly looked him in the eyes and said: »Don’t you dare, lecture me V! I noticed how you squeezed my hand when I led you in, I saw how happy you were too see me. You ran to save me! If you did not care – someone else would be here and not you!«

She freed him from his grasp, sat across from him and pouted. He blinked a few times, tapped his finger on the table and started laughing. He laughed so loudly and freely, he couldn’t recall when the last time was when he laughed so much.

She was adorable, so child-like, innocent and stubborn. He could never imagine, meeting someone like her. As he laughed and as he was gripping at his sides, she too started to laugh. For the whole situation seemed so foreign and just silly. 

They did not even know each other – this was the first time they met. But how in the world, could they be so comfortable with each other, that they could touch one another, quarrel and just behave like they were old friends or even lovers?

At last they stopped laughing, she stretched out her hand on the table and he took it in his. It felt right, but it also scared him.

They enjoyed their meal, they talked, and they laughed. He even flirted with her and her rosy cheeks, made his heart swell up. After their meal, they cleaned up the dishes and it felt so right, to be standing next to her small frame. To see her humming and washing the dishes, to see her smiling and just being happy.

Oh, this was it wasn’t it?

He felt truly happy. Happy. Could, he be happy? Was it possible for him?

Their innocent moments were blissful and joyous, but for how long would they last?

For a danger not so far, was already preparing to rip them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing.

 

Just amazing. He couldn’t find any other words to describe how this whole situation felt to him.

 

But her? Her he could describe with words as divine, blissful, angelic. She was all that and more. She did not numb him or let him live in deceit. She hated it, when he wanted to swallow the pain, when he wanted to take all the blame for everything in this world upon himself. She hated it. But she supported him, instead of letting him suffer alone, she tried to be there for him. She not only tried but in the end she did succeed, for it was her love that kept him going towards a brighter future for the both of them.

 

Her love spread through his body slowly but surely. At first it was a tiny small, insignificant sand corn, but it grew with time, care and love. After a while the small sand corns started to pile up and soon the warm sand corns were sturdily enveloped around his heart.

 

She had a way of making his heart bloom. It finally opened up and he wasn’t as scared as he used to be. He didn’t even think about that other person, his worries or anything else.

 

With every kind word, small smile and all those little things she did for him – things she actually did subconsciously. For instance; since he had some trouble with his eyes, she would always pull the curtains so that the light wasn’t too bright for him to see. Every time he felt uneasy, as though she could feel it she would lightly touch him – a fleeting touch to his shoulder, a pat on the head which was accompanied by a smile, or even a hug and when she did hug him – she did not want to let go. All the times she cooked for him, she made sure it was the food he loved. He felt home again.  
Home? Home is where…where she is.

 

They rarely went out, probably because she was scared that something might happen to him in the busy streets. Since she wasn’t really sure, if she could protect him and guide him.

 

Thus they usually watched a movie, played board games or he would take pictures of her and she – she painted him. She loved watching silly romantic movies and action movies. But he never knew how much one person was able to cry. She cried over every small thing. If she saw a chocolate commercial she cried, because she wanted one. Any kind of animal on the screen made her eyes water. She even cried while watching Spiderman. For some it might have been annoying, but the fact that she was capable of showing so many emotions, that she was so emotional and also so open with her emotions, made him love her.

 

But a sight he loved the most, was when she painted.

 

Ah, how beautiful.

 

He was seated on the couch while she was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. »I just hope you don’t wear such clothes outside.« He said teasingly as he gazed at her appearance.

 

She was wearing striped underwear and a big gray baggy shirt – that went over her thighs. Her hair was pinned aside with a painting brush, she sat with her knees to her chest and on top of her knees was her sketch book. He other utensils were laying all around her, like a shield protecting her while she was trying to concentrate. She then looked up at him and grinned and slightly spread her feet to the side. Teasing him to see if he was actually going to look.

 

……………

 

And….bam. He did. So cheeky, such a cheeky little V.

 

»Hmmm, complaining I see? But, how come you are staring at my panties so obviously and with such a smug grin? As if you don’t like what you see.« She said while winking at him.

 

He only chuckled at that and proceeded to take pictures of her.  
A muse that is what she was to him. It has been a long time, since he was able to take pictures so carefree and with such passion.  
The way she looked when she was in deep thought was something he deeply loved to see.

 

Even if she was a carefree and bubbly person, it was those times while she was drawing and painting – that she truly looked like herself.  
She was letting him see her at her most vulnerable moment. For that he was thankful for.

 

He didn’t know what time it was and he didn’t care, he was actually staying at her place, since he came to check up on her.  
It was here that he felt safe.

 

At first he thought, that she might not want him here. But as she returned one day, with a large grocery bag in one hand – filled with things just for him. PJ’s, a toothbrush, matching cups and bowls.

 

He thought, that with the matching sets she was being very straightforward. But when he asked, why she bought matching ones she only grinned and said »Because me and you…we are a match«. Her cheesy line filled the room with silence and after a while he saw her face redden.

Maybe it was in that moment, that he started to love her.  
Moments passed and while he was in deep thought, she was already gone and judging by the noise coming from the kitchen, she preparing dinner.  
He followed the sound of the noise from the pans and her humming, she was dancing around while cooking.

 

Maybe he too, was making her happy just as she made him feel good? He slowly sneaked up on her, hugged her from the back and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck.

 

»You.« He whispered.  
A small humm.  
»Me?« she exclaimed in feigned surprise.  
»Yes you, you are so…wonderful.«  
She turned around and smiled at him, stepping on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek.  
»Tell me, how wonderful I am. You never tell me how you feel.«  
He hugged her and hid his reddened face.  
»You are to me, like the sun is to the sky. You are my sun and I am a mere sunflower following you.«  
Maybe it was wrong to give her a similar comparison like he did to Rika, but he did feel like she was such a light and so bright he had to follow her.

And as he looked at her face, she slapped his head.

 

»Boo-boo~, I am not the sun, neither are you a sunflower.«

 

He was confused at that, but she started to caress his cheek and continued.  
»You are you and I am me. V, sweetheart, don’t you know…we were meant to be. I am here to make you happy. Don’t make me a greater person than I am. Don’t undermine yourself. Do you even know how much joy you bring to my life? Before you, I could not draw, but now…when I look at that silly smile and hear your voice, all I want to do is draw. I love you for that.«  
He embraced her. He held her close to him, he breathed in her smell and started to cry.

 

For in all his years, he never felt so free and so loved.  
This is the person, I want to marry. This person, yes, I will truly make her happy.

 

They held each other, now both together in the bed. Crying and laughing and kissing each other to good health.  
As they finally fell asleep – both exhausted from all those emotional exchanges.

 

V’s phone buzzed and a small sign: »You have one new message« as innocent as it may seem – this message was surely going to stir everything up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this will be a multi-chapter story. 
> 
> Hopefully it will turn out ok!
> 
> Thank you for taking your time and reading this story. 
> 
> Any feedback would be nice! :)
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
